A ZX Tale: The Power of Omega
by Deltoran Merchant
Summary: A short story uploaded in a couple chapters because I wanted to see how that worked out. Vent and Aile fight the digitally created memory of Omega and Vent comes into possession of the Model O biometal. Will he be able to control its immense power?
1. Chapter 1

**A ZX Tale:**

**The Power of Omega**

**Chapter 1**

The overpass in the great capital of Innerpeace bore the scars of a still on-going fight. The fight was between three kids, but three kids with superpowers. The aggressor was a boy who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen and wore a red vest, arm guards and armoured boots over a close fitting black jumpsuit with additional armour in the form of a white armoured jockstrap and a white armoured pocket or holster on each outer thigh. His eyes glowed a demonic red and his black helmet had a blue jewel at the front at the crux of a v-shaped pair of red ridges. From under the helmet hung extremely long blond hair reaching the boy's ankles and was actually a huge ponytail.

The two kids fighting him were thirteen and dressed similarly in a close-fitting black jumpsuit and armour, red on one and blue on the other. In the case of the boy he wore an open red armoured vest with attached shoulder coverings and a large golden hand guard coming from the end of his bulkier looking arm guards. The armoured jockstrap had more of a belt-like look around the waist with a large round light on either side where his waist flowed into his legs. Along with the bulkier-looking red boots he also had white armour on his thighs that wrapped around. The only major difference with his helmet was a blue ridge that connected to the blue crystal and looked like an arrow. He also had long blond artificial hair hanging from his helmet looking sort of like a scarf or cape.

"Aile!" Vent, the boy, shouted to his twin sister as the older boy struck her hard with his fist. She was sent flying back and Vent raised a blue energy sword in his hand and rushed to stand in front of her as the older boy moved in on her.

"I'm fine Vent," Aile said as she stood. Her armour was identical in style to her brother's, only blue where Vent's was red and she wore her vest closed. Also her helmet was blue with a large, thick blue ridge ending in a triangular red light. On her left hand was an arm cannon that she pointed at the older boy as she stood up. "This guy's really tough," she commented. "Ready bro?"

"Am I ever not?" Vent said confidently and the two jumped into action. Vent sliced his sword through the air in a 'v' pattern that sent a 'v' shaped energy wave flying at the older boy while Aile fired several shots of high-powered plasma. As Vent jumped and brought his sword downwards he saw his V-Slash attack stagger the weird boy, but he recovered fast enough to raise his own purple-pink energy sword and block Vent's. "This guy's impossible," Vent grunted as he struggled to push the older boy off his feet. Unfortunately the older boy, named Omega according to Vent's cybernetic scanners and memory banks, proved to have far superior strength, even with Vent's own cybernetically and biometal enhanced strength.

Luckily for Vent, who was knocked to the ground, his sister fired a charged shot right into Omega's face that sent the strange boy reeling. However just like every other time they managed to stun the guy in the past several hours he just shook it off and kept moving like some kind of zombie. Indeed they found that if they simply stopped attacking him he'd just ignore them and carry on walking while destroying everything in sight. "You're the best swordsman I know," Aile commented to her brother as they chased after the now escaping Omega. "And this guy makes you look like an amateur."

Vent gave a cocky smirk to her comment, but Aile noticed him trying to hide a little reddening in his cheeks. "Thanks sis, and you're the best shooter I know and he just shakes off your shots."

"Man even my electronic parts are starting to cramp up," Aile complained as they ran after Omega. "How did humans manage before they became humanoids?"

"Tell me about it. Alright let's get him," Vent said as they stopped on a bridge under which Omega was walking. The pair jumped and Vent aimed his sword downwards as he shot down towards Omega while Aile fired off two charged shots. Just before landing Vent had an idea and moved his sword into the plasma shots travelling beside him. His blade absorbed the energy and glowed yellow before he brought it down and smashed through Omega's own blade and sliced through the older boy's arm.

Vent landed with his legs bent and sword on the ground. He quickly stood and whirled around to see Omega's arm fall off and break on the ground. "He's open Vent!" Aile shouted, herself blasting the stunned being as rapidly as her cannon could fire. Vent stood and stabbed his energy blade right through Omega's broken shoulder. The blade came out the other side as Omega made a moaning sound before breaking and falling apart bit by bit.

"We did it Aile!" Vent shouted, deactivating his sword and attaching it to a holster at his belt. He ran and hugged his sister and they turned and watched the android fall apart. Both dropped to the ground and took several deep breaths. "No deaths?" Vent asked his sister.

Aile took a moment to think back through the reploid's rampage before answering "Nope, a lot of destruction, but I think we managed to keep his attention away from doing anything that'd hurt someone."

"Good," Vent said, taking a few more deep breaths. "We look so awesome in this stuff," he commented about their armour. "Sometimes I think it'd be cool if we could always be megamerged."

"Really? Just to look cool all the time?" Aile giggled.

"Sure, why not?" Vent asked with a goofy smile. "I could live with being a full time hero."

"Doing what? Rescuing cats from trees? Getting groceries for old ladies?" Aile teased.

"There's always mavericks to fight," Vent said, staring off into space with his emerald eyes. He lowered his gaze and caught sight of something in the wreckage of Omega. "What's that?" he asked, getting up and walking over to pick it up. The object in question was about the size of his palm and sort of looked like a miniature version of Omega's helmet but with two edges at the bottom that made it look like the Greek letter that the robot was named after.

Aile had followed him and was looking over his shoulder at the small object. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Vent nodded slowly, his artificial hair moving like a cape at the slight movement. "Yeah, it's a biometal. Kind of weird looking; I wonder what it does," Vent said as he stood up straight.

"Wait, you want to try and megamerge with something that came from _that _crazy thing?" Aile asked incredulously.

"Sure why not?" Vent asked, his red armour changing suddenly to an exact copy of Aile's. He looked up from the biometal to Aile who was looking at him like he had two heads. "What?"

"Vent, use your brain! Would you megamerge with Model W? You know what we learned. Model W came from Dr. Weil. You know the most evil tyrant in the last couple hundred years. Omega was his second in command!"

Vent sighed. "Yeah you're right but..." he trailed off and looked at the biometal in his hand. If he had the power of Omega he could be so strong he'd never have to fear anything. It was the one thing he hid from everyone, how much he feared for the only family he had left; Aile. She was his twin sister and if anything were to ever happen to her he just wouldn't be able to bear it. First his parents, then Giro, he would not let Aile go the same way and he was always afraid he wouldn't be strong enough.

With this biometal though anything could be possible; he could imagine being able to strike down mavericks with a single blow before they had a chance to hurt anyone. He could rip open any barricades with his bare hands and bring criminals before the police, all of them trembling. He could lead the world into a golden age of perfection. "I'm going to use it," Vent said at last and, ignoring his sister's protests gripped the biometal tightly before shouting "Megamerge!"

The biometal glowed pure white and flowed over his body, altering and changing his armour. A lot of it vanished while what was left grew sleeker and he felt a weird sensation on his head before he realized his hair was growing longer. Most noticeable though was the incredible surge of power that coursed through his body. All his sister could see was him surrounded by light, but she could hear him suddenly laugh wildly with glee. His body didn't change, but he felt such strength fill his limbs that he had never felt before.

Finally the light died away and Vent stood there, his hair now long and blond and in a ponytail that reached his ankles. His clothes were exactly identical to Omega's and for a moment Aile could only see a younger, smaller Omega before the emerald green eyes reminded her the boy was her brother. He took a deep breath and finally grinned broadly and gave his sister a thumbs up. "It's incredible sis!" he cried joyously. "This power is just incredible Aile!" He leapt in the air and cheered and found himself jumping almost a foot in the air.

Aile gazed incredulously at her brother. He seemed so incredibly happy that she didn't have the heart to argue against him. In fact she knew she should be happy for him, and so far there seemed to be no negative side-effects. She wondered if perhaps if her brother was strong enough to control the power without it taking over him. She gasped as she was suddenly pulled into a fond embrace by her brother and he said quietly "Now nothing will ever happen to you." In that instant she understood her brother's mind.

-----

As the two made their way home Aile continued to be surprised by Vent's happiness. He took any opportunity to demonstrate his power, easily slicing apart a chunk of bridge rubble with his purple-pink energy sword and firing his buster shotgun at another chunk and leaving nothing but smoke. Aile had to admit that the ease with which he did these things did leave her in awe of the power he was now wielding. But she couldn't stop wondering if there was going to be some kind of negative side to things. "Aren't you going to change back?" Aile asked as they drew near a park. She herself had and was dressed in her normal blue vest, light tan cargo shorts and the common black jumpsuit humanoids wore to hide electronics.

"Why would I do that? I can be in this state indefinitely and if I left it then the power of Model O would be vulnerable to evil hands. Besides, I look cool!" he said with one of those cocky smirks of his.

Aile grabbed his ponytail and tugged just enough for him to complain. "Yeah? I didn't remember my sibling's name to be Rapunzel," she teased.

"Hey get off!" Vent complained, easily pulling his hair from her grasp. "I'm different, but I'm still your brother." It was true, the green eyes and face were still Vent's and Aile felt comfort knowing that her brother was still himself.

Off in the distance came the sound of something exploding or shooting and the twins knew the sound all too well; a maverick raid. Vent turned to look at his sister. "I can handle it," he said confidently. He prepared to run, but Aile grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere without me," she said sternly. Vent couldn't see any reason why not, he could protect her no matter where she was and it was probably best she stayed near him anyways. So he nodded and he jumped up a number of nearby buildings and across rooftops. Aile was light as a feather to his extremely increased strength and he jumped rooftops like they were puddles.

At last Vent came to the spot where a group of mavericks, all in battle armour, were running down a side street away from some sort of attack meant just to injure and destroy. He set Aile down and dashed along the rooftop to get in front of the fleeing mavericks. This he did easily and dropped down in front of them with his face lowered. He heard them stop in their tracks and prepare their weapons. "If I were you I'd drop your weapons," Vent said calmly.

"As if twerp, and don't think dressing like Zero scares us."

"No... but fighting like him might," Vent said and abruptly ran at them with energy blade in hand. It was just too easy, bringing the blade up through hips and shoulders and watching the mavericks fall down screaming. His strength made smashing their armour and guns easy and just to make a point he smashed one of the maverick's heads into the ground and broke the arm of another. The whole experience was exhilarating, just getting to use his new power for something besides smashing up rocks. He easily jumped up the building and landed beside Aile confidently.

"Gee Vent, did you really need to be so brutal? They hadn't even done anything to you yet," Aile noted with some concern.

"Not yet, but they would've and now they can't run off any further," Vent explained casually.

"They'll have to go to a hospital first and what will people think?"

"They'll think someone beat them half to death and ran off." Vent's voice was still disturbingly calm and Aile wasn't sure she liked it, but didn't know what to say. "They won't be a threat anymore. Now come on, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once home, a new one since Giro was dead, Vent took off his helmet and armour, which had magnetic clasps, but refused to return to normal. Instead he grabbed a pair of red shorts and wore them as a 'civilian' outfit and demonstrated an ability he discovered which let him switch between armour and civilian clothes like a biomerge, but without losing form. He looked so much unlike Vent that Aile had to take another moment to remind herself who she was looking at. "Um Vent..." she said as he played Demon Trail on his VR, a virtual reality game console in the form of goggles.

"Yeah Aile?" he asked as he twitched his arm the small amounts that registered in the VR as more significant movements. Well at least he's playing video games, Aile thought.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stay in Model O form permanently?"

"Sure," Vent replied happily. "What could go wrong? I have more power than either of us could've ever dreamed of and I'm using it to keep you and the city safe from rotten mavericks."

"But what if it consumes your personality!" Aile asked deploringly. "Look what happened with the mavericks earlier today? I've never seen you act so violent."

"So I'm taking a tougher stand against crime. It's not a big deal Aile, I didn't kill them and it was electronics I destroyed. They can just get replacements before they go to jail."

"But-"

"You worry too much Aile. There's nothing wrong with me and it's going to be fine."

Aile groaned in frustration at her brother's stubbornness and left the house. She had to go to one of her friends and talk to them about this and vent her frustrations. She'd only told one of her friends about the double life she and her brother led. Knocking on the door of her friend's house she waited until the door opened to show a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and kind brown eyes that had an element of thoughtfulness and intelligence behind them. "Hey Nat, can I come in?" Aile asked. Her friend's name was actually Natalie, but she insisted on simply being called Nat.

"Yeah of course," Nat responded and closed the door behind her friend "So what're you upset about now?" she asked almost immediately. For Aile her friend's ability to tell when something was wrong was kind of creepy. But then again she always visited Nat when she was angry or upset, so maybe she just picked up on the pattern. The two made their way up to Nat's room where Aile usually made her rants. So when Nat was seated, Aile burst into speech about everything that had happened thus far.

"I don't know what to do! Vent's being so stubborn! I hate it when he gets like this, and he thinks it's all for my good! But it's not good Nat, you didn't see him earlier when he attacked those mavericks," Aile yelled, the image still frightened her.

Nat was silent for a time, thinking. "Well," she said at last "Maybe it's because he actually saw your mother... you know. He's always seemed more disturbed and angry about it than you."

"I've told you before," Aile said "I miss my mom, but Serpent and the mavericks he created got what was coming to them and I know mom would be proud of us. Vent's said the same. So I'm trying to move on with my life."

"I know Aile, but you didn't see her die in front of your own eyes. Vent did, and that's sure to have affected him in some way. I was thinking what if this Model O amplifies Vent's hatred towards mavericks. He's only trying to protect you, but perhaps Model O is bringing that to an extreme."

Aile sighed "Maybe, but what do I do? What if he does something that forces me to fight him? I couldn't do that."

"I'd say just keep an eye on him for now. Something that powerful and he's kept it mostly under control this long, so maybe we're wrong and he'll be able to control it."

Aile nodded and the two began to talk about other things for a bit before she decided to go home and check on her brother. When she got home though he was nowhere to be seen, and all she could find was a note on a table saying he'd gone out hunting. "Hunting... Maverick Hunting!" Aile cried as it dawned on her what the note had meant. She had to find him, and find him fast, and there was only one way she'd be able to catch up to him. "Biomerge! Model X!" she cried with blue biometal in hand. It glowed and turned into light which formed into armour on her. "Now, Double Biomerge! Model Z!" She had the red biometal in hand and it, like Model X, became armour. Because they were twins, she and Vent were both biomatches for the biometals, and thus both could use them independently.

Aile left the house with a note left to their caretaker, a friend of Giro's, and went off looking for her brother. "I hope you haven't gotten into more than you can handle Vent," she whispered to herself.

"Heh heh heh," Vent cackled as he watched Mavericks back away from him in terror, their weapons in ruins as the boy approached them. Vent had gone for an area he knew to be a famous hub for Maverick gangs and had just finished trashing one particularly nasty gang known for its particularly brutal tactics. The room they had all gathered in was in ruins with Vent standing in the middle of it, destruction all around him. None of the robots, humans, or normal humanoids expected the slightly short pre-teen to become their worst nightmare. "How does it feel? The fear, the horror, the pain," Vent taunted, twirling his sabre around a little as he approached the leader.

"I-I-I…" the Maverick leader stuttered in horror.

"It's not pleasant is it?" Vent continued, bearing down on the man, a pure human who'd forcefully rejected robotic implants. But his battle armour was formidable, or it was until Vent had sliced it apart. "You worthless Mavericks make people feel like this daily, but look how cowardly you are when someone dishes out what you give."

"Sp-spare us," the man pleaded "We'll change, promise!"

Vent burst out laughing, dark laughter that didn't suit his youthful appearance. "Do you ever spare anyone! Do you!" he asked furiously "No, you don't. You wouldn't change, you never do. And now you'll pay for your crimes." Like a predator Vent suddenly rushed forwards and thrust the plasma O-Sabre blade right through the man's heart, cutting through his armour like butter. Vent watched the man's face twist in pain and horror and grinned at the sight. It was incredible that feeling of control and power and with a flourish he lopped off the man's head.

Vent whirled to the rest of the room and grinned devilishly "Who's next?" he asked and let loose, laughing maniacally as he tore the Mavericks to shreds. They couldn't fight back, he was simply too powerful. When he was finished and put out his O-Sabre he stood in the middle of a room of death and destruction. With a swirl of blond hair he strode from the room to search for his next target.

Aile arrived at the Maverick gang's headquarters to see the destruction and carnage and was able to judge by the burn marks that it must've been Vent. It matched a sabre perfectly. "This is bad," Aile muttered. It seemed Model O was starting to consume Vent's personality after all. She hoped she wouldn't have to fight her own brother, but if he continued to do things like this she might just have to.

"Looking for someone?" came a quiet, female voice. Aile recognized it all too well. She whirled around to see a girl about her own age with white armour over her black bodysuit, and blue trim. She also wore a strange egg-shaped helmet with blue trim around a red jewel, and below it was what seemed to be similar synthetic hair to Aile's own in her current ZX form.

"Pandora!" Aile shouted, instantly on guard, Z-Sabre ready.

"That's rude," Pandora answered flatly, with barely any emotion at all.

"What do you want?" Aile spat.

"For you to answer my question."

"I'm looking for Vent," Aile replied, seeing no point in lying yet.

"I see. And he created this… rather gross display did he? Prometheus would be proud."

"I know you didn't just come here to chat! What do you want?"

Pandora sighed "Impatient fool," she muttered "I want your brother. That Biometal he's using belongs to Model W."

"There's no way I'm letting you have that Biometal," Aile said strongly "And I don't think Vent's going to let you have it either."

"Predicted responses," Pandora said, her voice still calm and quiet. She pulled from its holder a teal staff with a gold head with a partly draconic look to it. Two red gems flashed like eyes on it. "My brother is tracking yours for now. I expect Mega Man O will be much easier to defeat if you're gone."

"You have to get rid of me first," Aile quipped she jumped in the air and the ZX-Sabre flashed as the light hit it. "Jump Strike!" she cried and brought the energy blade down towards Pandora. It met her staff, and although Pandora was shaken from the release of energy through her body the attack was effectively halted. Without a word the Witch shoved her opponent away and pointed her staff towards the young humanoid. A circle of water flowed around the head of her staff and flew towards Aile. In mid-flight it froze into a shard of extremely sharp ice.

With skill earned from fighting countless fights with the ZX-Sabre, Aile managed to parry the ice shard with her sword. However she wasn't able to move before two more shards struck her, one on the shoulder and the other her chest. The pain was brief, thanks to her armour, but it was enough to make her stumble. Aile looked up to see Pandora's staff crackling with electricity. She swung the staff out and a bolt of lightning shot out. Aile rolled aside, but the bolt struck her leg and a sudden sharp, burning pain shot through it.

The young Mega Man lay still for a moment, her leg numb. She wasn't done yet though, not by a long shot. She got to her feet and stood ready again. How did she beat Pandora last time? The Witch was very good at staying out of reach from sword attacks. Buster attacks worked though. So she retracted the energy blade and spun the hilt around as it shifted shape. She finished the flourish by grabbing the handle of the ZX-Buster. Immediately upon doing so though she had to backflip to dodge a chain of ball lightning that Pandora fired. Aile came to her feet to see Pandora vanish, but the staff remained in place.

"I hate it when she does this," Aile muttered. The staff twirled through the air all by itself, forcing Aile to dodge once again to avoid being batted against the wall. The staff stopped in a horizontal position, sitting in midair. Pandora appeared on it, riding it like any fairytale witch rides a broom. Seated this way the staff then flew up into the air. Aile responded by waiting until Pandora paused to begin an attack and fired the ZX-Buster "Charge Shot!" she cried and a bolt of plasma shot out, with a second whirling around it. It smashed right into Pandora's chest and the Witch dropped to the ground… or started to. Before she hit the ground her staff flew down to her hand and she teleported away, appearing high in the air once again and this time holding her staff high.

"Levitas ledo infinitus," she chanted. Aile gasped when she saw balls of electricity crackle around the room; including one almost right above her. Realizing what it was she jumped back as a bolt of lightning struck the spot where she'd been standing. Now was her chance, Pandora was busy channelling her attack. Aile charged up her buster and fired at the Witch, and only too late did she realize how vulnerable she'd left herself. The charged bolt of plasma struck the female reploid dead on and she spun around in midair. Aile followed up with several more shots and the stunned Pandora took all of them. Something in her was damaged and she dropped right to the ground.

Aile did jet dash across the room and once again changed to her sword. She reached Pandora and slashed the sword into her, sending her tumbling across the floor to land on her back. The Mega Man panted and stood up straight, and turned to leave. However the sound of laughter caught her attention. She turned to see Pandora getting to her feet, sparking a little. _Well of course I didn't think she was shut down_, Aile thought. "Why are you laughing?"

"You shut down my levitation generator," Pandora said "But not my teleporter." She vanished in a small flash of light, but appeared to be nowhere in the room. Aile glanced out the window to see Pandora on the ground outside, a story down. "What happens to an old wood building that's been struck by lightning?" the Witch asked, before vanishing once again. Aile looked around to see small flames scattered across the room, wherever lightning had struck. They were growing by the second though and Aile realized she'd have to escape before they engulfed the building.

"Of course the window's too small," Aile muttered "Biomerge Model HX!" she cried. Light washed over her briefly and her armour was now green with a pair of thrusters on her helmet and back. She used a pair of energy blades that came with Model HX and sliced open a hole in the wall and jumped, using the thrusters to gently touchdown on the ground as the building behind her became engulfed in flame. Aile wanted to rest, the fight with Pandora had taken so much out of her. "Have to find Vent," she muttered after taking a very short rest.

The boy in question had finished slaughtering his third Maverick gang for that day. Nothing could possibly stop him, he was too powerful. And unlike the original Omega, he had a sentient mind and so could use his powers properly. Some small time thief appeared and briefly threatened him. Vent cut him down without a thought or care. He was exploring a backwater factory for more Mavericks when a boy of approximately his own age appeared out of thin air. He wore and extra layer of grey under-armour over his bodysuit and purple armour over that, with red trim. His helmet bore a skull motif, large bat-like 'ears' and a tall red protrusion jutting out from the top and down his back hung pale blue polymorphic hair that looked like a cape.

"Now now Vent, I can't let you continue destroying so many useful tools," the boy said.

"Hello Prometheus," Vent said, almost cordially. He had nothing to fear from anyone, least of all one of the Model W siblings.

"No threats? No anger?" Prometheus asked, noting Vent's calm demeanour.

"Nope. Could you please get out of my way?"

"Hand over Model O! That belongs to Model W!" Prometheus said, already growing angry.

"And what if I don't?" Vent asked, inspecting his O-Sabre.

"Then I'll just have to take it from you! I'm itching for a fight," Prometheus growled. He was caught off guard as Vent began to laugh. He laughed wildly and maniacally at the words from one who was usually laughing insanely.

"You? Take Model O?" Vent asked "You possess barely a fragment of Model W's power, whereas I possess the full power of Model O. You can't defeat me, so scuttle away like the insect you are."

"Insect!" Prometheus yelled furiously "I'm going to make you regret saying that you filthy humanoid!" Prometheus' initially calm demeanour had fallen away completely to reveal the sociopathic maniac that he really was. He unsheathed from its holder a black staff with dark grey head. Then he ignited a long, curved energy blade and it became clear that the staff was, of course, his infamous scythe. Vent didn't give him time to strike. In a flash he'd crossed the room and given Prometheus a solid punch to the stomach. The Mega Man followed it up with a flurry of sword strikes that cut across Prometheus' armour with such speed that the Grim Reaper could only barely bring up his scythe to block the attacks.

Vent jumped away to avoid a retaliation strike and drove his sword into the ground. A shockwave rippled out and threw Prometheus off his feet. "Had enough yet?" Vent asked, approaching Prometheus, the power seeming to create an aura around him.

"S-such power," Prometheus gasped, his armour shredded. He staggered to his feet with incredible difficulty "Such raw power."

"And you foolishly thought you could stand against it. With this power I am practically a god! And none of you foolish mortals can stand against me!" Vent cried. Quite surprising Prometheus, Vent dashed close to him and gripped his throat "I will deliver this world into a new era of peace by destroying every rotten Maverick in my path." Vent held his sabre ready and raised it to strike the killing blow.

"Stop Vent!" cried a voice. He whirled around to see Aile standing there looking in horror at the cruel, menacing being in front of her.

"He's a filthy Maverick; a servant of evil," Vent explained coldly "I will end his life now."

"But you can't! It's wrong," Aile yelled "I know Prometheus is a wicked, evil being, but this can hardly be the way to end his threat. You look no different than him."

Vent scowled and hurled Prometheus to the ground, giving him a quick kick to the head, severely damaging his helmet. "You go free today evildoer," Vent said, crouching down and talking quietly "But next time my sister won't be here to stop me." Prometheus scowled in return and activated his teleporter, vanishing into thin air.


End file.
